<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Hear? A Dragon Burned Down The Winter Palace! by MMRichter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149630">Did You Hear? A Dragon Burned Down The Winter Palace!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter'>MMRichter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrestia Tisiphone Lahkesis Adaar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dress Up, Dresses, F/F, Fashion &amp; Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting dressed up, LITERALLY, Sacrifice, The Grand Game, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Threats, fantasies, kicking ass in all her finery, sacrifice for love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Adrestia Adaar has a special request in preparation for Halamshiral and reveals her desires for the night, both of which will have very strong effects on her ambassador and girlfriend, Josephine Montilyet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition Companions &amp; Female Inquisitor, Empress Celene/Briala, Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor &amp; Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor &amp; Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor &amp; Vivienne (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrestia Tisiphone Lahkesis Adaar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Hear? A Dragon Burned Down The Winter Palace!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Grey Belle of the Ball or Did You Hear? A Dragon Burned Down The Winter Palace!</p><p>A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you so much for stopping by, and I really hope you like it. It’s been a while, so let’s get right to it. And here … we … go:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladies, thank you for taking this time to speak with me.”</p><p>	Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne were with Adrestia in her quarters, at her personal request, and yet still Adrestia was nervous. She was preparing to make a personal request, something she’d thought of for some time. It started as a simple idea but had now morphed and grew as she thought of it more and more until it became a genuine desire. Reluctance and nervousness gripped her as she stood in front of her companions-turned-tutors, realizing at that moment that their rejection of her idea would be a disappointment…</p><p>“It’s hardly an issue, Inquisitor.” Vivienne said, taking a sip of her tea before placing her cup on the small table between her and Josephine. “For you to call on the three of us, it must be important. Speaking of which, considering it is us three, I take it this has something to do with Celene’s Ball at Halamshiral…?”</p><p>“Yes. This is something I need your particular … expertise on.”</p><p>Josephine reassured her, “Really, Inquisitor, you are taking to our lessons so well, I’m confident you could mostly solve whatever issue this is on your own at this point.”</p><p>Leliana flashed a sideways look at her then back at Adaar, commenting, “Hmm. I’m a little surprised you don’t know exactly what this is about already, Ambassador.”</p><p>Adrestia explained, “This has only been an idea in my mind until now. I want to get your opinions before I make it more known.”</p><p>Josephine continued her support, “Very well. We’ll help as best we can, Inquisitor.”</p><p>Her nervous habit manifesting as she stood up straight and folded one arm behind her back, Adrestia nodded and looked away with a deep breath to gather herself. “As I said, this is something I’ve been thinking about for some time now. The three of you are the experts on all things Orlais and The Game. You have the knowledge and experience to know what they will think and how they will react. So, I will defer to you and what you think of this, whether I should go through with it, how it would look, or even if it’s possible.” </p><p>	Adrestia looked to the three women again while the women looked back-and-forth between each other. Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne could all sense Adaar’s hesitation, and Adrestia could tell they had detected it as well. All three advisors signaled for the Inquisitor to proceed, and again Adrestia had to take a deep breath as she now prepared to simply let it all out. She looked away when she finally spoke again…</p><p>“… I want to wear a dress to the Winter Palace.”</p><p>“What?” Leliana flatly asked, as all three of them slightly recoiled.</p><p>Adrestia continued, “I know there have been discussions about the Inquisition’s attire for the Winter Palace. And, again, I’ll defer to your judgment on the matter, if you think I shouldn’t do it, but…” Adrestia’s voice then softened from anticipation and anxiety, the sight and sound of which were firsts for the other three women coming from Adaar. “Yes. I would like a dress: a nice gown, some makeup for my face, some jewelry, some nice shoes, get all made up… I would like to wear a gown to Halamshiral.”</p><p>Sensing her tone, Leliana spoke up first, “It wasn’t a rejection, Inquisitor. I was just unaware you were interested in such things.”</p><p>Adrestia explained, “I am. I don’t talk about it much, but yes, I am. I’ve always wondered about it but never thought I’d have the chance. And, of course, if we lose to Corypheus, I’ll never have the chance anyway. So, I thought… If this is my first and maybe only opportunity … if there was ever a time … an Empress’ ball is probably the best one-and-only you could ask for.”</p><p>Vivienne gave a small laugh that was just inches away condescension. “Honestly, darling, I don’t see what the difficulty is. You want to wear your finery to the Winter Palace. You could’ve just said you were going to do it, if you even deigned to announce it at all.”</p><p>Adrestia cringed slightly. “Actually … that leads into a … second obstacle… I was 14 when it—” Adrestia had to pause a moment, swallowing down a stab of pain before she could continue. “…when I set out on my own. I was a mercenary after that all the way until now, so, well, didn’t have much chance for finery… I don’t own a single dress. So, if this goes through, I’ll have to have a gown … commissioned through the Inquisition.” </p><p>Josephine nonetheless brightened at the suggestion. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Inquisitor. It’s not even a problem.”</p><p>Adrestia tentatively asked, “Really? You think it will be okay?”</p><p>Leliana brightened as well, shedding a rare smile. “Absolutely, Inquisitor. Any negative I can foresee can be turned into an even better positive. Also … I think you’ve more that deserve to indulge a bit.”</p><p>“Oh … good.” Adrestia smiled as well. “I’m… I’m actually excited.”</p><p>Vivienne went into an automatic state as Josephine began scribbling notes. “I can certainly contact a talented seamstress to make a custom outfit for you. In the meantime, however, we’ll have to discuss styles, patterns, fabrics, fits—"</p><p>“Actually…” Adrestia interjected, “I do have some time ideas I would like to run past you, get your opinions on.”</p><p>The three women looked to each other before Leliana responded, “Alright. What did you have in mind, Inquisitor?”</p><p>Adrestia gathered her words, her smile growing, then relayed, “I would like something long and flowing, a gown that complements my height, maybe with a slit over one of the legs. I’m also thinking of an off-the-should er style, to show off my upper back and my arms. By the same token, for my shoes, I don’t need heels, but I’m think about strapped sandals or calf-high boots, again to accentuate my legs and my height. Oh! For the gown’s color, I think I would look really good in a deep red like a Cherry or a Wine, or a deeper purple like a Plum or a Burgundy or an Aubergine.  For my makeup, I’d like to go with either a black or white palette especially with my eyeshadow; they would go well with my complexion while making my eye color shine through even more. Then, I would like a kind of headpiece or headdress that can fit around my horns to make them look like they’re part of the whole adornment, possibly made of small chains or ringed baubles…”</p><p>	Adrestia paused to gauge the other three women’s reactions. Leliana and Vivienne were still caught by off-guard, only more so after the deluge of details, and looked back-and-forth between them as they contemplated. </p><p>Leliana’s questions weren’t quite accusations but also weren’t quite endorsement. “Those are quite bold choices, Inquisitor. Any particular reason you thought of them?”</p><p>Adrestia explained, “Well, firstly, I like all of those things, and I think they’ll look good on me. Then, there’s a point Vivienne made to the Iron Bull some time ago: a lot of nobles wear heels and tall headpieces to show status. I have both by nature. At best, I’ll fit right in, at least visually, and they’ll have to think of me from a more conventional approach. At worst, I’ll show them that what I have naturally … are things they can covet but can only imitate or fake… Either way, it will give me a good starting advantage.” </p><p>Vivienne made a soft noise that sounded like a scoff but in truth … had a hint of pride. Finally, she said, “Dear, Maker … she’s a natural.”</p><p>Adrestia was still conflicted whenever Vivienne praised her. However, she turned her focus to the person whose opinion mattered the most to her. “Josephine…? You haven’t said much. Do you… What do you think? Do you… Do you not like it?”</p><p>	Josephine had not taken her eyes off Adaar, but she still had to shake herself back to the present. The Ambassador’s detail-oriented and romantic mind was a blessing and a curse in times like these. As Adrestia gave her descriptions, Josephine imagined all of them on Adaar in vivid detail; she couldn’t help picturing her paramour in all her glamour and finery. Her appreciation of that mental image turned picturing into fantasizing. Her mind quickly carried away with more pictures and imagined scenarios. With natural and practiced poise, Josephine made no exaggerated movements to give away where her mind had gone. Leliana however knew her well enough to deduce but she only shot her friend a look. Josephine then saw the anticipation and unease in Adrestia’s eyes… </p><p>Josephine meant to sound diplomatic, but she couldn’t hide how breathless she was or help how her affection shone. “Quite the contrary, Inquisitor. I think you’ve immaculate taste. I can arrange an immediate meeting with the best seamstress possible.” </p><p>-XXX-</p><p>	A short time later, Adrestia, Josephine, Vivienne, and Leliana were again in the Inquisitor’s quarters, with Adrestia getting measured by a seamstress. Vivienne was getting redressed as she had just had her measurements taken as well; Adaar had already chosen the Iron Bull, Sera, and Varric to accompany her, but Vivienne had already received a separate invitation and thus would attend as well. As the qunari leader was having her proportions measured and numbered, Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne were quizzing her on all things The Game, and Adrestia was passing each test with aplomb…</p><p>Her arms out to her sides as they are measured, Adrestia replied to a question, “… The Robespierres and the Delmarcs are still entrenched in a feud. We could pit them against each other to get at them both or favor one side to affect the other. Magistrate Benoit is still seeking information on a lost lover; offering aid could make him an easy ally. Young Duchess Dupree and Marquis Gobert are having a secret affair; we can offer them cover or we can press with leverage.” </p><p>Josephine nodded along with Leliana and Vivienne, then said, “Excellent! I do believe you will do wonderfully at the Winter Palace.”</p><p>Vivienne commented, “Perhaps the rumors I’d heard about you were exaggerated. You take to The Game quite well, my dear.”</p><p>Adrestia took a moment as she was finally allowed to lower her arms before saying, “Have you ever been hunting? Don’t you learn all the ins and outs of something … right before you kill it?” That caused a definite shift in the room. Adrestia continued, “You disguise yourself, get in close, ready yourself, wait, then right when it’s not paying attention, when it’s so wrapped up in itself that it can’t sense the world around it, then…”</p><p>	Adrestia slowly ran the top of her thumb across her throat, a cutthroat motion. The seamstress audibly dropped her measuring ribbon but quickly picked it up and continued though she remained visibly uncomfortable. The other three women per The Game didn’t make any big movements or reactions, but they of course were affected. Vivienne paused cold for a moment. It was a small reaction but, coming from Madame De Fer, it might as well have been a gasp of utter shock. Leliana looked away a moment as she processed the idea; she was not overly surprised by the revelation, but she wasn’t quite happy about it either. Josephine was the least surprised by Adrestia’s declaration, having even anticipated as much. Still, it sent a chill through her, locking up her fingers and making her pause writing for a moment. Leliana decided not to address the issue directly, but she was still the first to speak. </p><p>“So, does that mean we can expect you to support Gaspard ascending to the throne?”</p><p>“Actually … not necessarily.” Adrestia answered, more thoughtfully. “I don’t know the man well enough to see how he would rule. He could be just as callous and brutal as the ones already there … just a whole lot less subtle about it. It would be like trading Tevinter for Par Vollen. So, no, supporting Gaspard is not a given. On the same token, however, if the opportunity arises, I will lose no sleep ending The Game, and I would show it no mercy.”</p><p>	Adrestia looked directly to the others; her feelings about The Game were not a secret and so expected some resistance to her sentiment. Adrestia’s focus of course went to Josephine. By now, she was getting adept at recognizing when her paramour was stressed or anxious and… Josephine was scared. It showed in the fidgeting of her toes in her slippers to the trembling in her shoulders to her still-immaculate writing no longer coming out at its usual blistering speed. </p><p>	The realization struck Adrestia to her core. She never wanted to see Josephine so distressed, but this time, she was the cause. This opportunity to end The Game was something Adrestia thought about for years; she figured it would benefit the people who needed it and only hurt the people who deserve it. As she thought on Josephine, she knew her partner understood what it meant to Adaar and so would never try to dissuade her. Adrestia now have reason to consider the ramifications of ending The Game, as she now had someone for whom she cared that thrived and operated through The Game … to do good things. </p><p>For the first time, Adrestia considered how it would feel to let that vengeance go. That thought alone made her realize the impact on her, for her to reconsider one of her longest held ideas for someone’s sake. That thought did not last long: Adrestia settled in her mind that Josephine was indeed worth the consideration.</p><p>-XXX-</p><p>	Finally, the dress and shoes had arrived, and Adrestia decided to try on her full regalia, to see it in full for confirmation and to temporarily sate her excitement… The gown was a perfect fit, form-fitting without being tight, a calf-high slit over her left leg, and made from a velvety material with a lush violet color. Her jewelry started with her black-beaded headdress with elaborate spirals over her forehead and around her horns, the intricate design and dark color looking strong and quality without being gawdy. To that, Adrestia added a simple chain bracelet on her left wrist, and an orb-adorned ring on her right hand. That piece, subtly, was a magic-conducive ring, a sign of power to those who knew it and a hint of mystery to those unaware. Finally, after her hair and makeup were styled and fashioned, all was well and ready.</p><p>	Naturally for Skyhold, word spread fast about what the Inquisitor’s whereabouts, and soon every one of her Inner Circle asked to see her fully adorned. Adrestia sent Josephine away temporarily beforehand, wanting the reveal to be a surprise for her girlfriend. When she heard the request, Leliana gave Adaar a knowing nod, one that made the normally-poise qunari more than a little uneasy… Adrestia put on the finishing touches as Leliana and Vivienne waited nearby. Finally, the Inquisitor stepped in front of them in her full glory.</p><p>Looking over herself in her mirror, Adrestia let out a dreamy sigh. “It’s all so perfect. It’s even better than I imagined…” She then looked back the other two women. “What are your thoughts? How do I look?”</p><p>Leliana offered a rare show of genuine warmth. “I agree with your assessment… You look marvelous, Inquisitor.”</p><p>“You know you look stunning, Darling?” Vivienne added in an even rarer offering of genuine warmth, “If all goes well, sky-high heels and horned headwear will be in style for months afterward.”</p><p>	At that praise and her own appreciation for the results, Adrestia shed a small smile of pride, satisfaction and even joy. The three women were soon alerted by the sounds on Adrestia’s door opening followed by footsteps climbing toward them. Adrestia stepped into the middle of the room and faced the stairs. Varric, the Iron Bull, and Dorian stepped into view at the top of the stairs and stopped when they saw Adaar…</p><p>The Iron Bull let out a long whistle. “Damn, Boss! You’re looking very good.”</p><p>“At ease, Bull…” Adrestia said with an honest-to-goodness giggle! “Dorian? You approve, I hope?”</p><p>Dorian stepped closer as he examined her attire. “I will say, I thought you made intriguing choices when you described this ensemble to me some time ago, But, seeing them here all together and in earnest just confirms it. You have lovely taste. Not surprising, considering to whom you sought advice.”</p><p>	Vivienne gave a snide chuckle before she and Dorian exchanged looks. Adrestia only smirked before turning to her most-erudite friend.</p><p>“Varric? I’m sure you already have some prose composed…”</p><p>“Actually … I think you’ve pulled off a minor miracle.” Varric replied, “I am actually at a loss for words.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, could you make me seem not too ridiculous when you write about this, please?”</p><p>“What? No, you got me all wrong…” Varric said kindly, “You dressed like this, I couldn’t begin to describe you as ‘ridiculous’ without getting into vicious slander.”</p><p>	Warmed by the endorsement, Adrestia’s smile returned even brighter along with a chuckle. The next group to visit arrived at that moment: Blackwall and Sera, talking and laughing as they climbed the stairs. They reached the top, rounded the bannister, and also stopped dead when they laid their eyes on Adrestia, their mouths dropping open in surprise and awe.</p><p>Adrestia turned to face them. “Well, how do I look? Blackwall?”</p><p>“My lady, you…” Blackwall stopped as his words caught in his throat. He slowly shook his head and bit his lip as he held back words that, out of respect and decency, he knew he couldn’t say. “Honestly, my words fail me, other than you look exceptional.”</p><p>Sera scrunched up her nose when she spoke, “Yeah, you’re all pomp and fancy and pretty all over. Almost look just like ‘em”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sera; they’d never let someone as tall and grey as me be one of them.”</p><p>“Don’t mean you can’t try…” Sera muttered nervously.</p><p>Adrestia reassured her, positing. “No, no, think about their faces, Sera. They think I’ll show up in tatters and body paint. But then, I arrive at my best, and I look better than most of them. Imagine the looks on their faces. Imagine how puckered they’ll be…” Sera thought about it and soon smiled. Adrestia appealed to her further, adding in a sweet voice, “And, I mean, you do think I look better … don’t you, Sera?”</p><p>Sera’s cheeks turned pink as she lets out her distinct tittering laugh. “No fair when you’re already someone else’s… Still … woof.”</p><p>	Solas then surfaced at the top of the stairs with Cole standing by his side. Everyone else in the room was certain there was only one set of steps on the stairs, and it was even unclear if Cole walked with Solas or was standing there the entire time. Adrestia noticed this but dismissed it quickly; it was just a natural occurrence with the kind Spirit…</p><p>Unprompted, Cole spoke as the thoughts flowed, “Sparkling, shimmering, shining. A song or poem I heard? A dream in real life. I hope they like it as much as I do. Would Tama have worn this? Would she like me wearing this? Maker, I wish they could see me now… You look beautiful, Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cole.” Adrestia accepted warmly. “Solas? What do you think? Any thoughts?”</p><p>Solas took a moment. “Surprising, intriguing…” Adrestia raised an eyebrow out of confusion in response. Solas continued, “Many people, affluent or not, would think people of your race are unsuited for this attire, unflattering to such finery, even … unworthy of such niceties.”</p><p>Adrestia asked, sensing an implication, “Are you one of those people, Solas?”</p><p>“I am ashamed to say, I was for quite a long time. However, the idea is patently false. And now, you here and at the Winter Palace soon. This stature, this regality, this elegance and grace, it’s never more obvious they were always yours. I believe the phrase is … ‘unexpected yet inevitable’. You look exceptional, yet perfectly natural. You look like you, Inquisitor.”</p><p>Adrestia was immensely touched and struggled to find a response. “Wow, Solas… That’s so… Thank you.”</p><p>“Mmm, might have to use some of that…” Varric muttered under his breath.</p><p>	Finally, the door opened, and Cassandra came up the stairs already speaking. Adrestia and Leliana exchanged a look of confusion as the last person was supposed to be with her…</p><p>“My apologies, Inquisitor; The ambassador and I were dela—” Cassandra stopped with a deep gasp when she saw Adaar. “Inquisitor? You mean to attend Celene’s Ball dressed this way?”</p><p>“Do you … not like it?”</p><p>Cassandra quickly said, “Oh, no, not at all. Quite the contrary; in fact, you look lovely. It’s just I would have never suspected you were inclined to such tastes.”</p><p>Adrestia quipped with a chuckle, “And one wouldn’t expect you to be a fan of courtly romance, and yet here we both stand.”</p><p>Varric gave a quick suck of his teeth and muttered, “Damn, beat me to that one. I must be having an off day.”</p><p>Cassandra gave the expected indignant eye roll to Varric before addressing Adrestia again, “I stand corrected… You do look lovely, Inquisitor.”</p><p>Another set of footsteps started up the stairs, and Adrestia’s heart skipped at the sound. Like Cassandra before her, Josephine started speaking before she reached the top. “My apologies, Inquisitor. There was an urgent matter that called for my attention. I’ll have to properly address further later. Now, how did everythi---”</p><p>	The rest of the occupants parted way to give Josephine a clear view of her partner. Adrestia straightened up to her full stature, suddenly excited and yet very anxious for her lover’s reaction. Josephine was left staring at Adrestia, having to take a moment to confirm she had not fallen into one of her reveries. She had imagined Adrestia’s outfit so many times in so many ways since she relayed the ideas to them. Nothing compared to seeing her lover adorned in person.  Josephine didn’t realize when her body got so hot, but she couldn’t ignore her racing heart. Leliana, meanwhile, couldn’t help but smirk at her friend’s enthrallment. Adrestia, however, was still uncertain of her love’s thoughts, and Josephine’s silence was not comforting…</p><p>Trying to sound professional so that she didn’t let on how harried she was growing, Adrestia asked, “Ambassador… I hope you find me … satisfactory?”</p><p>Josephine shook herself back to reality and was quite embarrassed to realize she was gawking. She still couldn’t quite look away. “Oh, forgive my rudeness. I… It is more than satisfactory, Inquisitor. You are so… Well, I’m sure you’ll make quite the impression at the Winter Palace… Now, I-I do believe…” Josephine tried to step into the room, only to find how unsteady and airy her legs had suddenly gotten. “I believe I need a drink of water.”</p><p>“Looks like you’re making enough water for all of us.” Sera muttered.</p><p>	Blackwall swiftly nudged Sera for discretion, but Sera still giggled. Josephine nonetheless made her way in, sat down, and shakily poured herself a glass of water. Adrestia took one more look at herself in the mirror. She loved the way her choices turned out, and all her friends and advisors approved as well. The Winter Palace would prove trying and treacherous, but this was a good start. This first step was a success.</p><p>-XXX-</p><p>	The intrigue and scandal of The Game at Halamshiral had passed, and the Inquisition had earned an undisputed win and a rousing triumph. Yet, the Inquisitor found no joy. Adrestia had never achieved a victory that left so bitingly cold. Out on one of the balconies, Adrestia looked back into the main ballroom at the reunited and practically glowing couple of Empress Celene and Briala. Gaspard and Florianne had been taken away. All the nobility, hangers-on, and political vipers were unscathed and merry. The Grand Game and its players were mostly intact.</p><p>	Morrigan eventually visited, and Adrestia welcomed her into the Inquisition. However, Adaar’s dourness and disappointment in herself simply flooded back in once the former ‘Witch of the Wilds’ took her leave. Adrestia stared back in at the nonchalant yet ruthless revelers until she soon couldn’t take the sight anymore. She turned away and stared out into the lower gardens as she continued to replay the night in her mind.</p><p>	Josephine came to one of the isolated balconies, just as Morrigan was entering from outside of it. She looked back to the balcony, and, as she suspected, found Adrestia standing there. ‘Maker, she looks stunning,’ Josephine thought as she took the chance to thoroughly observe her leader and lover. Adaar’s makeup had the slightest of smudges from being wiped off and reapplied. A couple of hairs had come astray from her hairdo being mussed and then reconfigured. There were small hints of blood from a recent battle since wiped away on her fingernails and the tips of her horns. Still … Josephine found her utterly lovely, and her heart lifts upon seeing her.</p><p>“Inquisitor?” Josephine called as she stepped out onto the balcony.</p><p>	Adrestia turned to Josephine and saw that her Antivan lady had changed out of the dress uniform into something more personal: she was now wearing a golden satin gown with a dark blue shawl over her shoulders, dark blue elbow-length satin gloves, and sapphire earrings and necklace. Josephine could make anything look good, so the red formal attire wasn’t so bad on her. This ensemble however was much more worthy of her. ‘Maker, she is gorgeous,’ Adrestia thought.</p><p>Not even hiding her wonderment, Adrestia said, “Lady Montilyet… It’s a small wonder they let you slip away, especially after such a beautiful attire change. And my, you look so beautiful.”</p><p>Josephine found herself blushing even though she had received compliments only moments before exiting the ballroom. The words were oh-so-much sweeter from Adaar. “No, I am not the one whose name and achievements tonight are on everyone’s lips. Honestly, I am surprised you managed to slip away, considering the fanfare heaped upon you.”</p><p>Adrestia let out a bitter scoff and a shake of her head, saying as she looked back out into the gardens, “I’m sure they’ll go back to trying to poison me in time.”</p><p>	Josephine detected the weariness and disappointment in Adrestia’s demeanor, and so approached and laid a comforting hand on Adaar’s shoulder…</p><p>“You look troubled…” Josephine said tenderly, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Adrestia let out a heavy sigh. “Just lamenting whether I’m a fool or not.”</p><p>Josephine tried to lighten the mood. “Well, I would call that a harsh and inaccurate assessment. You saved the Empress and elevated Briala and by extension, the elves. It’s a shame about the Grand Duke, but he made his choice when he declared his war. You’ve secured us new allies and support, with much more no doubt on the way before the night is over. You’ve charmed or defeated most everyone you’ve encountered tonight. And … you saved an Empire while capturing victory over a supernatural foe. That all equals unmitigated success, by any estimate.”</p><p>Adrestia smiled; Of course, it sounded sweet when Josephine said it. “Mmmm … yet what I had to give up…” She turned and looked back into the ballroom, with Josephine following her gaze and looking as well. “Look at them. I hate so much about them, about their ‘Game’: their callousness, their arrogance, their ignorance, their destruction without a thought or a care, their self-centeredness, almost to their own downfall. I mean that last one literally. They were so far up themselves—I apologize for my rudeness, Lady Montilyet—that their Empire could’ve easily imploded tonight, and they would’ve had no idea… I thought about it for years, wondered, even fantasized about it… I wanted to shake them and everything I knew. Take away their dangerous Game. It’s been years … and I gave it up. I gave it all up … for love.”</p><p>Josephine looked to the Empress and Briala. “It is rather romantic. I can practically hear the ballads now, of the Empress and her Elven paramour.”</p><p>“Them? No, not necessarily. I mean, I’m satisfied with that side result, but that’s not what I mean. What I’m talking about is …” Adrestia finally looked to Josephine. “… love for you.”</p><p>Josephine looked back at Adrestia in surprise and met her gaze. “W-What?! For … me?”</p><p>Adrestia turned to face her beloved. “I’ve always marveled watching you. Your grace, your intellect, your creativity, your expertise. You are … well, marvelous. Then, watching you tonight… It’s a type of magic, your type of magic. In the midst of all of that, you are so brilliant. You were so natural. You were so masterful. And you looked so happy, so obviously happy. I knew I couldn’t take this away from you. No matter what or how I feel… I won’t take it away from you.”</p><p>Josephine dreamily sighed, her heart fluttering to the point she could feel herself starting to swoon. A prevailing thought however struck her immediately and kept her from fully succumbing to her affection. “Oh, my… Darling, you are so… Oh, you are so wonderfully sweet… But there is one thing, something I need you to promise me…” Adrestia met her eyes, waiting for what Josephine would request of her. “Please… I am so very touched you consider me so much, but please… Please do not compromise or relinquish your goals or your morals for me. It would be difficult, but I will always adjust to whatever consequences we will face. You are worth the sacrifice. So, please do not give up your convictions for my sake. Can you please promise me that?”</p><p>“Yes, I promise. It’s just…” Adrestia looked away briefly to gather her words before continuing, “I am a mage. With the dangers I face, with the pain it could cause…” She again met Josephine’s eyes. “If it would protect me, if it would possibly keep me out of danger … would force me to become Tranquil?”</p><p>Josephine was instantly aghast. “Maker, no! To ruin you—Absolutely not.”</p><p>Touched, Adrestia took a moment to appreciate her lover’s conviction and care for her. She continued to explain, “Exactly… I realized that I would be doing something similar to you. Like I said, all of this … is your type of magic. I still despise the other players’ method and their attitudes, but you… You, your ideas, your ideals, your convictions, ‘niceness before knives’, ‘never in a way that makes currency of lives’… I cannot tell you how much your way and your ideals give me … comfort and security and honestly, joy. Then, the fact you are so effective, that you pull it off time and again so flawlessly… It actually gives me … hope.” Adrestia took Josephine’s hands in her own and spoke tenderly, “I want you to be able to work your magic always, as long as you desire. All the players in there? You are the absolute best of them, and it’s not even close. They don’t deserve to be spoken in the same air as you, Lady Josephine Montilyet.”</p><p>Breathless and nearly overwhelmed, Josephine had stars in her eyes as she couldn’t them away from Adrestia’s. “Goodness, I… You are so… Maker, I… Those lessons really have made you a master of words.”</p><p>Adrestia shook her head in the negative. “No tricks, no games… I mean every word, my Lady, with all my heart.”</p><p>	The couple eased into captivated silence. Josephine couldn’t muster words as her partner’s words warmed every part of her. Adrestia had laid herself bare, and Josephine not only accepted her but was clearly, easily ecstatic with her. ‘Maker, she is so wonderful. Maker, I can’t believe she is mine.’ They both had the same thoughts.</p><p>Finally, Adrestia broke the silence. “I really love your gloves.”</p><p>Caught off-guard, Josephine stammered, “You can … borrow them some time, if you like.”</p><p>Adrestia had an amused chuckle. “Let me re-phrase: I love your hands in these gloves.”</p><p>“Oh!” Josephine realized the disconnect and started to giggle. She knew she should be mortified after such a gaffe but couldn’t even attempt to stymie herself. “Maker, help me. You do such terrible things to me. Terrible … and magnificent.” Adaar chuckled and gave more of that warm smile, and Josephine soon could only think of one thing. “Lady Adaar… Would you give me the honor of a dance with you?”</p><p>Amused, Adrestia said modestly, “Give you the honor? I think you have us reversed, my Lady.”</p><p>Josephine gave an alluring smirk as she replied, “Not at all. I count myself fortunate to dance with someone as elegant and stunning as you.”</p><p>	Adrestia looked away, and, of all surprises, blushed! Josephine was struck by how much younger Adaar suddenly looked with the innocent expression and her heart skipped with affection all over again.</p><p>Adrestia asked sheepishly, “Well… Are you sure the rest of the court won’t see it as a scandal, you with … me, whether I’m Inquisitor or not?”</p><p>Josephine confidently reassured her, “They should be envious. If they make a fuss, I’ll quell it later. Honestly, however, when it comes to you, I’m inclined not to even care what they say or think.”</p><p>	Adrestia knew for a fact no one before had offered that commitment to her. Her beloved’s acceptance shot right through her and touched her to her core. She was so deliriously in awe and happy that she was almost light-headed.</p><p>Finally, Adrestia said, “Then, all of my dances are yours, Lady Montilyet.”</p><p>	The couple stepped into the center of the balcony and take each other into their arms. Finding the soft romantic melody coming from the ballroom, they began a gentle waltz. They took turns leading but weren’t following any steps rigidly, only loosely moving to the song. The couple mostly moved together while enjoying each other’s closeness. Occasionally, Adrestia would look down at Josie. Josephine would glance up at Adaar. They their eyes would meet as they stole glances at each other, and then laugh at ‘catching’ each other. Eventually, they dropped all pretenses and held each other’s gaze as they moved. They were soon so entranced with each other that they didn’t realized they had come to a stop.</p><p>“I want so much to kiss you right now.” Adrestia whispered tenderly.</p><p>Josephine let out the softest of giggles. “Please do.”</p><p>	The couple finally melted into a passionate, reverent kiss. They no longer heard the music, the commotion of the ballroom, chatter, or ado of the other guests. They only had each other…</p><p>-XXX-</p><p>	Halamshiral proved winsome for most everyone directly involved in it.  The Iron Bull had some good fights and even gained several admirers. Varric regaled a small crowd with stories, met some fans, and made some new ones. Sera and the Red Jennies got some exceptional intel and opportunities (with a little thanks to some timely distractions and added access from Adrestia herself). Several new songs and ballads soon were added to the repertoire at the about the Inquisition and their erudite leader at the Winter Palace.  Qunari-inspired fashion did indeed become all the rage in Orlais in the autumn, winter, and even spring months afterward; Adrestia and Josephine shared numerous satisfied smiles when whole retinues of nobility would arrive in sky-high heels and horned headwear.</p><p>	Josephine continued to think on the most splendid night, all thanks to Adrestia. Josephine constantly thought, reminisced, and daydreamed over all the lovely details: the smell of Adaar’s perfume; the feeling of being held in her arms; their dance together; the song that played as they danced; her words that enchanted Josephine’s heart; Adrestia’s kiss on her lips, made all the sweeter from the night’s atmosphere and events. Amongst all the words, Josephine took Adrestia’s declaration the most to heart; she had only realized the gravity of it even later in the night: ‘For the love of you’. Adrestia said she loved her! The very thought of it made Josephine’s elation bubble up in her chest. She even catches herself giggling about it when she’s alone on a few occasions.</p><p>	Josephine looked at one memento on her desk and couldn’t help smiling every time she did: a news caller announcement from Val Royeaux with the large title ‘Attention! Dragon Burns Down the Winter Palace! Qunari Inquisitor proves the Belle of the Ball at Halamshiral!</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: And there we have it! Thank you again so much for stopping by, I really hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more for me. And, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>